Viper's Suit Malfunction
by ManWithNoPlan
Summary: per defeats Dan in a tournament match, but goes a little overboard with her final attack.


"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for a fight?!" an announcer yelled into his microphone, his words sparking a response of roaring applause from the audience.

"Alright! Let's meet our combatants!" He continued, "First up, we have the lovely, the beautiful, the stunning, Crimson Viper!"

He motioned to an opening on the other side of the arena as a red haired woman walked through it, her broad hips swaying from side to side with each step. She wore what resembled a business suit, but it seemed to be too small for her. Her shirt was short enough to show off her flat stomach and was apparently too tight to button up all the way, seeing as how the top was left open to show a good amount of cleavage with her purple tie resting between her large breasts. Her pants also looked to be too small, as the black material hugged her slender legs and wide hips tightly. They stopped just before the top of her hips, just barely covering what little they left to the imagination. The only parts that seemed to fit her were the black jacket part, gloves with silver plated knuckles, and high heeled boots.

Her unusual outfit raised a few questions from those who had never seen her in action. Many wondered how she could fight in an outfit that looked like it would tear with the slightest misstep, or why she would risk ruining such a nice suit in a fight. But what they didn't know was that this suit was what gave her an advantage. You see, this suit wasn't made for looks, it was used to store energy to power the many gadgets and devices that made up her fighting style. The electricity in her punches, the fire in her kicks, even the ability to create small tremors were all made possible by this unassuming attire.

Regardless of any confusion they may have had, the crowd was still going wild as Viper walked towards the center of the arena, seemingly paying no mind to the roaring applause she was receiving. When she reached the center, she shook the announcers hand and quickly picked up her phone, keeping her deadpan expression the whole time. There was a silence, almost like the crowd was waiting for her to say something. After a few seconds, she glanced up at the announcer and motioned for him to get on with it.

"Ok then. Crimson Viper everyone!" He called out, trying to rebuild the hype that Viper had just ruined, "Now, her challenger! The self proclaimed martial arts master, Dan Hibiki!"

From the side opposite of Viper, Dan ran out to the arena as he waved to the crowd. Unlike Viper, he loved this kind of attention and adoration and wanted to bask in it for as long as possible. While Dan heard a grand applause and thousands of cheers in his head, the reality was far less flattering. Only a few people gave some modest claps, mostly out of pitty for him. Truth is, Dan wasn't exactly the most well known fighter, and those who did know him knew him for being somewhat of a pushover. It was a wonder that this man managed to train great warriors like Sakura and Blanka with the extremely limited skill he had himself.

Viper couldn't help but chuckle as she saw her "competition" for this round.

After a lot more basking in his self created limelight, Dan finally joined Viper and the Announcer.

"Alright! Both fighters are ready, let's review the rules! One round only, last fighter standing wins, anything goes, just be sure to put on a show!"

Viper and Dan shook hands, Dan pulling away quickly when Viper gave him a small shock, before walking back and taking their fighting stances. The announcer stepped back to the edge of the ring, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire, and held up his hand.

"3…2…1" He counted before swinging his arm down, "FIGHT!"

Viper made the first move, dashing forward and grabbing Dan by his neck. She sent a surge of electricity through her gloves to electrocute him before he was able to kick off. Dan shook his head quickly to collect himself.

"Hey," Dan said, "You can't use weapons! That's cheating!"

"You heard the man," Viper said, "anything goes."

"Alright then. In that case…"

Dan focused everything her could into his hands, his pink gi fluttering as he did so. Viper braced herself in anticipation for whatever he was planning. The crowd was on the edge of their seats. Could they be witnessing the rare occasion of a Dan Hibiki victory? Dan soon thrust his now glowing hand forward forcefully.

"GADOKEN!" He yelled.

All of the energy in his hand released into… a small, pathetic looking fireball that stopped two feet in front of him. The audience laughed at his attempt at a tide turning attack as he just looked at his hand in confusion. He could've sworn he put more behind that.

Viper took advantage of his confusion by dashing forward with her electric knuckles, hitting Dan in the stomach and sending a shock through his body. He started to crumple to the ground, but before he fell over completely, Viper followed up with a quick knee to his face, sending him flying backwards. He landed on his back, injured but still conscious. He tried to climb to his feet.

"Just stay down," He heard Viper say, "This is getting embarrassing."

"Never!" He replied, "In the name of my father, I will never quit!"

He started running at Viper with his fist pulled back. Viper sighed as she stepped to the side, avoiding Dan's extremely telegraphed attack. Having put all his strength into his punch, Dan stumbled and fell face first onto the ground. He tried to get back up again, but Viper was ready to wrap things up.

She punched the ground at her feet, the devices in her gloves creating a shockwave at Dan's location that launched him into the air. She looked at her now airborne opponent and quickly thought of how to finish him off. Of course, the attack she just used would probably be enough and even if it wasn't, she could easily just keep out playing Dan until he tired himself out. But she wasn't satisfied with that, she wanted to finish this quickly and stylishly. She got the perfect idea. Lifting her knee up slightly, she reached down and adjusted a slider on the back of her boot, sliding it all the way to the top.

The heads up display on her yellow sunglasses flashed with warnings of high power usage and potential overloads, but she ignored them. Surely using it for a few seconds wouldn't be too bad, right? She ran at the still flying Dan and jumped into him. She quickly crossed and then uncrossed her legs, causing two large rings of fire to emit from both of her feet. The extra power made the flames glow white hot and kept both of the fighters out of view. When the fire died down, Viper could be seen standing over the defeated Dan, his skin red with burns and with small flames still in his hair.

But the crowd wasn't looking at Dan. All eyes were on Viper. This was to be expected, after a finish like that, who could help but admire the victor? But this seemed weird to Viper. Where were the cheers, the applause, the announcer declaring her victorious? As she looked around, all she saw was blank stares dropped jaws.

She just stood there confused before she felt a cool breeze blow across her back. After shuddering from the cold, unfamiliar feeling, she realized what the problem might be. She quickly looked down to confirm her fears. She was met with the sight of her sizable breasts heaving with each of her short, terrified breaths, free from the confines of her shirt. Her dark brown nipples stood at full attention due to the cool air and her constantly growing feeling of shock. She then looked at her pussy, which was just as exposed as the rest of her, it's well kept patch of red hair out for all to admire.

There was no doubt about it, she was completely naked. Her suit had overloaded from her last attack and destroyed itself. She quickly put her arms over her exposed body, trying to hide it from everyone. She cursed herself for her decision to not wearing underwear today. A visible panty line or bra would be a small price to pay for being spared this humiliation.

Viper looked back up at the crowd, only to be met with the sight of a jumbotron showing a back view of her. Her shapely ass was being prominently shown on the big screen, giving the whole stadium a clear view of her round, muscular butt. Viper moved one arm to cover her butt, but then realized that her pussy was showing again. She went back and forth between covering her crotch and her ass, still not thinking to make a run for it.

The crowd was now beginning to react to the naked woman. One brave soul let out a whistle, starting a slow build of more cheering, laughter, and lewd comments.

Finally coming to her senses, Viper ran back to the same opening she arrived from and made a beeline for her dressing room. She quickly locked herself inside and caught her breath before putting on her street clothes. She buried her blushing face in her hands, completely mortified by what had just happened to her.

Her phone rang, it was the tournament official.

"Hello?" She said, worried about the reason for this call.

"Ms Viper." The official said, "We were watching your match on TV and-"

"WHAT!?" Viper yelled.

TV? Her fight was being televised? She shuddered at the thought of how many people had just seen her completely exposed.

"Calm down," the official continued, "It's censored."

"IS THAT SUP-" Viper cut herself off to calm down, "is that supposed to make me feel better? You think they don't know what's under those black bars?"

"I understand you're upset, but please listen. We need to talk about the outcome of the fight."

"Hibiki was down before I ran. I won that fight."

"Yes, but the tournament rules state that the announcer must declare the winner. Since you weren't there, no victor could be declared."

"Wait. Are telling me that I lost?!"

"Well, there lies the problem. Hibiki was unconscious when you ran, but leaving the arena is considered a forfeit. This has never been a problem so we have no protocol for it."

"So what happens now?"

"Given the circumstances, we've decided to hold a rematch. Once Hibiki recovers, you two will fight again and a winner will be chosen then."

"Alright, fine. Better than nothing I guess."

"I'm glad you agree, now onto the next topic."

"What next topic?"

"As you can probably guess, your fight had the highest viewer count we've had in years. Because of this, we were thinking of holding a different kind of tournament, separate from this one of course, to appeal to this new market."

"And by, 'new market' you mean perverts."

"In a more crude way, yes. But getting back on topic-"

"No. Whatever you're planning, I'm not competing."

"Just hear us out. We don't want you to compete, we want you to officiate. We'll pay handsomely for your service of course."

"…I'm listening"


End file.
